Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a circuit board structure and more particularly, to a circuit board with preferable economic efficiency.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a shape and device configuration of a circuit board of an electronic apparatus has to be adaptively adjusted according to a containing space planned for the electron apparatus in compliance with safety regulations. In other words, when the containing space of the electronic apparatus is limited, or in order to comply with the safety regulations, a designer needs to perform an operation, such as chamfering, punching or holing, on the circuit board, and thus, there are waste materials generated. Therefore, it is an important object to provide the circuit board for reducing the generation of the waste materials to conform to the recent environmental awareness and meet economic efficiency.